


No Olvidaré...

by Luka_Crosszeria



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU Rebirth, AkaFuri es feliz en su siguiente vida, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Enamorarse a lo largo de los años, Final feliz lo prometo, Lo prometo, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_Crosszeria/pseuds/Luka_Crosszeria
Summary: Si de alguna manera pudiera regresar atrás, Furihata disfrutaría cada instante, cada momento junto a Akashi, le diría sin miedo que lo amaba, lo gritaría al mundo entero, abrazaría a Akashi y le daría todos los besos que siempre quiso darle, se entregaría en cuerpo, alma y corazón, no importa si lo lastimo, no importa si lloro, simplemente abrazaría todo dentro de sí, incluso el dolor.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Furihata Kouki/ Original Character Male Implied, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 7





	1. Nuestra Historia de Amor | Capítulo I

—Pero... hay alguien que no debería estar aquí. Lo siento, pero ahora solo quiero hablar con mis camaradas. ¿Puedes por favor irte?

Furihata Kouki jamás olvidaría la primera vez que se encontraron, tembló de miedo, sintiéndose demasiado pequeño e insignificante frente a Akashi Seijuro.

Luego, simplemente decidió mantenerse alejado de esta persona.

Porque algo debe estar mal con él, las personas no van por ahí atacando a alguien con unas tijeras.

Sí, lo mejor es mantenerse alejado de él. Decide mientras Akashi se corta el cabello con las mismas tijeras con las que casi lastimó a Kagami.


	2. Nuestra Historia de Amor | Capítulo II

Son solo algunos días después, que Furihata tiene que dar un giro aterrador a su resolución de mantenerse alejado del ex capitán de la generación de los milagros.

Él es mandado a la cancha por su entrenadora para marcar a Akashi Seijuro y Furihata está muriendo de miedo, literalmente muriendo de miedo. Está tan asustado que termina poniéndose en ridículo cuando cae a los pies del Emperador.

Puede ver la confusión momentánea de Akashi respecto a él, sin saber que hacer lo mira con cuidado algunos segundos antes de determinar que no vale la pena, solo preguntándose cómo debería tratar con alguien tan débil como él.

Furihata hace un enceste, pero es algo que no se volverá repetir.

Él se va de la cancha, frustrado, triste, pero sobre todo decepcionado consigo mismo, por su debilidad e inutilidad; su pequeño paso por la cancha no cambió nada, no hizo una gran diferencia, los puntos que ganó, los perdió casi de inmediato cuando Akashi lo enfrentó.

Él lloró, tembló y lloró más.

No quiere volver a ver esos ojos, aunque posiblemente van a atormentarlo durante algunas noches antes de poder olvidarlos para siempre.


	3. Nuestra Historia de Amor | Capítulo III

Se ven de nuevo en el cumpleaños de Kuroko.

Sus ojos son diferentes, no son los fríos e inflexibles que lo persiguen en sus pesadillas, uno brillando en rojo y el otro en dorado; en cambio ahora son dos cálidas gemas rubí que brillan con un fuego intenso, que no quema solo es reconfortante.

Y aunque Kuroko les ha dicho que Akashi cambio desde su juego en la Winter Cup, Furihata sigue firme en su posición de mantenerse alejado del chico, en primer lugar, no hay una sola cosa en la que ellos coincidan, más allá del baloncesto. 

E incluso en ello, a los dos los separa una distancia abismal en cuanto a experiencia y talento.

Ellos hablan, solo un poco, porque se sientan uno al lado del otro en la mesa, si es honesto, se sorprendió que Akashi recordara su nombre.

Él es alguien olvidable, no en el extremo de Kuroko; pero en definitiva, muy ordinario por ende fácil de olvidar.

Furihata se olvida de Akashi, y Akashi se olvida de Furihata, cada uno, escoge su camino y va por separado.


	4. Nuestra Historia de Amor | Capítulo IV

Durante su último año, es nombrado capitán, con todos los votos a favor, en una abrumadora lucha que dio por perdida antes de comenzar, Furihata aceptó a regañadientes la camiseta con el número cuatro que su capitán le dio.

Sin embargo, al final... tiene que aceptar que, desde el fondo de su corazón disfruto cada momento que el equipo y el baloncesto le dio.

En su último partido como capitán, durante la Winter Cup, se enfrentaron a Rakuzan.

Y a Akashi.

Furihata ya no le temía, pero si lo respetaba como el grandioso jugador que era, durante su último año como capitán había tenido que acostumbrarse a interactuar con los demás, no pudo quedarse callado y no pudo dejarse intimidar por otros, incluso si por dentro estaba temblando como una hoja que es llevada por el viento a la deriva, se tragó todas sus inseguridades y miró a los ojos a Akashi, extendiendo su mano para saludarlo.

—Este es nuestro último partido, Furihata-kun. Disfrutémoslo y vayamos con todo. — Furihata se sorprende con las palabras que Akashi le dijo antes de comenzar el juego; puede sentir que esas palabras encendieron a Kagami, a todos es realidad. 

Porque no puede esconder el fuego que recorre sus venas.

—No pensaba hacerlo de otra manera, Akashi-san, ¡Buena suerte y que gane el mejor!

Akashi se río.

Y el árbitro lanzó el balón.


	5. Nuestra Historia de Amor | Capítulo V

De alguna manera, Furihata termina rentando una habitación en el departamento de lujo en donde Akashi vive mientras estudia en la universidad de Tokio, la misma universidad que él.

Sin embargo, no es dinero el que paga su estadía en este lugar, porque incluso si vendiera cada órgano de su cuerpo no sería suficiente, sólo saber que su habitación era más grande que el primer piso de la casa de sus padres, ya es bastante aterrador.

Pero esto fue conveniente para él, teniendo la universidad a cinco minutos en tren o quince si quería caminar un poco. Además, quería un poco de libertad, amaba a sus padres, pero... tarde o temprano, tendría que irse como Kouta, así que si lo veía de una manera más subjetiva, este era como el modo tutorial de un videojuego.

Uno que tenía una dificultad muy alta.

Así que sí.

Furihata ve la sopa de tofu servida en la mesa, junto al guisado que quiso probar por una receta de YouTube, no muy picoso, sin algas y con la cantidad justa de sal para ser del agrado de las papilas gustativas del joven y caprichoso heredero con el que vivía.

"—No te ofendas, pero Kuroko me comentó que estás buscando un lugar para vivir cerca de la universidad."

Son las ocho en punto, Akashi debería bajar pronto para cenar, luego, volverá a su habitación para seguir trabajando en ese importante proyecto que debe presentar a su padre la semana que viene.

Furihata se quita el delantal, ve con orgullo la sala de estar completamente reluciente, sin ninguna mota de polvo, la suciedad es su enemiga número uno en este lugar, así como el desorden.

"—Podrías vivir conmigo."

Los pasos ligeros que Furihata escucha, lo hacen sonreír un poco, ha aprendido algunas cosas desde que vive con Akashi.

En primer lugar, Akashi es un hombre puntual y exacto. Si dice que hará algo, él lo hará, si dice que llegará a las nueve en punto, entonces llegará a las nueve en punto, si dice que dormirá dos horas, de algún modo, solo dormirá dos horas, no necesita de ninguna alarma o que Furihata lo despierte.

Entonces, si dice que bajara a comer a las ocho con diez minutos, él bajara a comer a las ocho con diez minutos y aprecia que la comida ya esté servida y lista para ingerir.

En segundo lugar, aunque Akashi es un señorito, en toda la palabra, no quiere decir que sea un inútil, pero no está acostumbrado a las pequeñas cosas que antes estaban allí y que no notaba ni apreciaba lo suficiente cuando estaba en casa y tenía sirvientes.

Por ejemplo, él podría encender la cafetera y prepararse un café para las largas noches en desvelo, sin embargo, se olvidará completamente de lavar la taza que dejó en el fregadero y poco a poco, día a día se acumularían, no solo las tazas, los vasos y los platos donde comió.

Akashi también sabe usar una aspiradora, pero en las ocasiones como esta en donde la mayoría del tiempo está en su estudio o en su habitación perfeccionando su trabajo, no tendrá tiempo para remover el polvo de la alfombra o de las cortinas.

Akashi sabía usar la lavadora y la secadora, pero no conocía la ley universal de separar la ropa blanca y la de color, entonces, inevitablemente un día él terminó con calzoncillos y camisas que antes eran blancos, ahora eran de color rosa.

Furihata se rió de ello, por mucho tiempo.

En tercer lugar, aprende que Akashi Seijuro es alguien perfectamente imperfecto.

"—No necesito que pagues el alquiler, Furihata-kun, realmente espero que no te ofendan mis palabras, pero solo necesito que te encargues de mantener limpio y en orden el lugar."

Por supuesto que Furihata no se ofendió, solo se rio por notar el leve nerviosismo y preocupación que Akashi le mostró, pensando que sus motivos lo ofendieron.

Tampoco pregunto porque Akashi simplemente no contrato a alguien en primer lugar, eso sería demasiado estúpido como lo sería si rechazo la oferta, ¿limpiar y mantener el orden? Eso fue fácil y algo que podía hacer.

—La comida está lista, Akashi.

—Sí, gracias Furihata.

Aunque en ningún momento se habló de cocinar, Furihata simplemente no podía cocinar para él solo mientras Akashi solo miraba, no literalmente, es decir Akashi estaba en su estudio, así que no se daría cuenta del omurice que Furihata cocino para cenar o del miso, arroz y pescado frito que desayuno.

—Buen provecho.

Porque de todas maneras, Akashi podía tener comida más deliciosa y cara.

Excepto que, Akashi solo comió comida procesada.

Y eso era algo que la "madre" interior de Furihata no podía permitir.

Cocinar para él y exigirle que bajara a comer, no tiene idea de donde saco el valor para hacerlo, sin embargo, lo hizo.

— ¡Delicioso, como siempre!


	6. Nuestra Historia de Amor | Capítulo VI

En algún punto de su convivencia, Furihata se enamoró.

No recuerda exactamente cuándo, no recuerda porque, simplemente un día, se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Akashi Seijuro, mientras miro al otro enfrentarse a Kagami Taiga, en uno de sus tantos encuentros milagrosos como los llamó Takao.

Lo cual era estúpido, enamorarse es decir.

Él era estúpido.

Akashi jamás le dio una razón para enamorarse de él.

Nunca lo trato diferente. Nunca fue demasiado amable, nunca hablo lo suficiente, solo lo necesario.

Nunca le hablo de sí mismo, todo fueron charlas vanas y fútiles.

— ¿Por qué no buscaste a una empleada para encargarse de la casa? — Preguntó un día, mirando la televisión, el partido de la NBA donde Aomine estaba jugando, estaba seguro que Akashi había querido asistir personalmente, pero compromisos de trabajo no lo dejaron ausentarse de Tokio por más de un día.

Akashi frunció su ceño ligeramente, ¿Por qué me preguntas ahora?, Furihata piensa que eso significa.

No está muy lejos de ser verdad.

Akashi no lo piensa ni un segundo antes de responder.

—No confío fácilmente en las personas.

—Pero ¿confiaste en mí?

Esta vez, Akashi tardo un poco en dar una respuesta.

—No realmente, fue Kuroko quien lo sugirió. Él dijo que eras la mejor opción, solo confié en él.

No confié en ti, confié en Kuroko, Akashi dijo.

Al menos, fue honesto, piensa Furihata antes de regresar toda su atención al juego en la pantalla.

Es mejor así.


	7. Nuestra Historia de Amor | Capítulo VII

Los meses antes de su graduación son un infierno.

Pero piensa que todo vale la pena cuando finalmente tiene su título en su mano derecha y las maletas en su lado izquierdo.

—Entonces, supongo que esta es la despedida. — Akashi dice y Furihata asiente.

Desearía poder decirle que le gusta, no tiene nada que perder de todos modos, desde hoy es oficial que se murada y de lo poco que Akashi le ha hablado sobre sus planes a futuro, sabe que tiene planeado irse algunos años al extranjero para ayudar a la compañía de su padre a la apertura al mercado extranjero.

La probabilidad de que se vuelvan a ver es una en un millón.

Sería bueno marcharse de este apartamento y dejar aquí sus sentimientos por Akashi, innecesarios y estúpidos.

Furihata sonríe, toma su maleta y se despide.

Es un cobarde.

— ¡Te deseo toda la suerte y felicidad del mundo Akashi!

—De igual manera, Furihata. —Furihata abre la boca "te amo", quiere decir, pero se detiene antes de que la primera palabra abandone sus labios, porque Akashi está sonriendo.

Está sonriendo para él, amable y cálido, deslumbrante y precioso.

Es imposible que Furihata diga algo, no cuando Akashi le sonríe de esa manera, es la mejor última imagen que puede llevarse en el corazón.

Furihata se gira antes de comenzar a llorar y camina hasta el ascensor.

Algún día, esos sentimientos desaparecerán, algún día cuando vea a Akashi en la televisión haciendo algo grande, se reiría y presumirá a sus amigos y familia que ese tipo genial en la televisión y él, compartieron un apartamento en la universidad. Será la anécdota favorita para contarle a sus tías y tíos en reuniones familiares, sobre que un día, Furihata pudo llamarse así mismo el amigo de Akashi Seijuro, el actual primer ministro de Japón o el dueño de medio mundo, no importa que, Akashi está destinado a algo grande.

Si, algún día...

Él solo tiene que esperar.


	8. Nuestra Historia de Amor | Capítulo VIII

Furihata tiene treinta y dos años cuando se encuentra de nuevo con Akashi Seijuro.

Es en la ceremonia de bodas de Kuroko y Kagami, están en los ángeles, en una bella recepción después de una ceremonia modesta, los recién casados lucen felices, especialmente Kuroko, es la primera vez que Furihata lo ve sonreír de esa manera.

Kagami alardea de Kuroko frente a todos.

Ellos dos son una linda pareja.

Está un poco envidioso por eso, pero desea de todo corazón que su felices por siempre sea este.

Él ha tenido varias parejas, fue a varias citas a ciegas, pero todas ellas terminaron tan rápido como comenzaron.

Él todavía no lo olvida y piensa que nunca lo hará, porque para empezar, no quiere olvidarlo.

Mañana, se dice, mañana se irá, mañana pensaré en Akemi-sensei, mañana dejaré de soñar con él, mañana...

Pero "mañana" nunca llega.

— ¿Furihata? — El castaño casi se atraganta con el trozo de queso que estaba comiendo, sintiendo suaves palmaditas en la espalda y aceptando la copa con agua que se le ofrece, Furihata termina mirando un par de ojos color rubí, lucen exactamente como los recuerda en sus sueños ocasionales que le recuerdan que después de todo este tiempo no ha podido olvidarse de Akashi, poseedor de tal mirada que lo derretiría de inmediato.

— ¡Akashi! — Es vergonzoso en verdad, mirando al genial hombre de negocios frente a él, Furihata se limpia las lágrimas y trata de respirar de nuevo.

Mala idea.

Él solo puede aspirar el aroma delicioso y varonil que la colonia de Akashi emana.

—Casi no te reconozco, dejaste crecer tu cabello. — Akashi dijo, sonrió suavemente y extendió su mano para sostener entre la yema de sus dedos un mechón de cabello castaño rebelde.

Las mejillas de Furihata se cubrieron de un rojo intenso.

—Tengo una alumna, ella es especial de muchas maneras, pero a veces, tiene ataques de ansiedad y jugar con mi cabello extrañamente la ayuda, así que lo deje crecer por ella. — Furihata sonríe mientras expone la razón de su cabello largo.

—Eso es muy lindo.

— ¿Uh? Si, ella es muy linda. — Furihata retrocede un paso cuando Akashi avanzó dos, cuando alza su mirada para preguntar qué sucede, Akashi está más cerca de lo que pensó.

Sonriendo, mirándolo con intensidad.

—Me refiero a ti.


	9. Nuestra Historia de Amor | Capítulo IX

Lo que sigue es una interminable avalancha de emociones y situaciones que Furihata no comprende del todo, primero, Akashi lo encuentra a la salida de su trabajo, esperando en su lujoso automóvil y un par de guardaespaldas, los murmullos no terminan a sus espaldas, especialmente cuando Akashi se quita los lentes de sol y con una sonrisa deslumbrante se acerca a él.

Le dice que deben ir a comer para hablar sobre todo y nada.

Y esa es una rutina que se repite por los próximos seis meses.

Furihata se quedó sin nada que decir para el segundo día, su vida no es muy interesante, no como la de Akashi que ha viajado por todo el mundo en los últimos años, debe tener cosas mucho más interesantes que decir, pero él no dice mucho y todas las conversaciones giran a su alrededor.

Parece que Akashi quiere saber incluso que comió o que bebió, que hizo luego de irse de Tokio, su trabajo, los niños, sus compañeros de trabajo, está soltero, ha tenido algún compañero que significó algo especial.

Luego, vienen todos los sucesos que no entiende cuando Akashi activamente lo beso justo después de decir que en ese instante está conociendo a Akemi-sensei, con la intención de salir en citas y un posible matrimonio.

Es un beso invasivo y salvaje, desesperado y necesitado. La lengua de Akashi juega con la suya como quiere, invade su boca y la domina sin ninguna resistencia.

Debe ser un sueño, no puede haber una explicación razonable para que Akashi lo bese, toque y desee. No existe la posibilidad de que Akashi lo mire con tanta ternura amor y devoción, eso solo puede pasar en sus sueños, donde se permite fantasear con esto, donde Akashi lo ama y se lo demuestra todas las noches.

Es un sueño, se dice.

Gracias a que Furihata no espera nada, no desea nada que no puede tener, no duele demasiado cuando se despierta del sueño.

Tres meses sin saber de Akashi, y cuando finalmente lo hace es solo para saber que se va a casar con una linda señorita, hija de uno de sus socios.

No duele en absoluto.

Duele como el infierno.


	10. Nuestra Historia de Amor | Capítulo X

— ¡No voy a casarme con ella! — Akashi le gritó tan pronto Furihata abrió la puerta de su casa. — Es decir, ella propuso el matrimonio, pero lo rechace.

—Akashi... ¿Por qu...?

Furihata es un desastre, con su pijama de conejitos, la cuchara del helado en su boca y sus ojos completamente rojos por el llanto. Akashi también lo es, pero Akashi Seijuro incluso hecho un desastre es atractivo, con la corbata casi deshaciéndose, el cabello revuelto y gotas de sudor resbalando por su frente.

¡Eso era muy sexi!

Akashi sonrió con descaro, Furihata cubrió su boca, él no dijo eso en voz alta, ¿verdad?

—Te amo, Kouki.

La cuchara en la boca de Furihata cayó al suelo cuando Akashi lo abrazo.

—Me di cuenta de que te amaba porque fuiste la única persona que me regaño por dormir con el cabello mojado. — Akashi dijo, mientras besaba el cabello suave y brillante de Furihata, disfrutando del aroma del champú que Furihata solía usar, en todos estos años nunca cambió eso.

De algún modo eso hizo sonreír a Akashi.

—También, porque te preocupaste por lo que comí en casa, y siempre estabas dispuesto a cumplir mis caprichos con la comida.

Todo ese tiempo, la única persona que estuvo en su corazón fue Furihata, pero nunca se atrevió a pedir más de lo que Furihata le ofreció, porque Furihata fue amable, pero él era amable con todos, porque Furihata sonrió, pero él sonrió para todos.

—Y eras tan honesto y nunca me mentiste. Me gustaba escucharte reír, siempre me relajo escuchar los pequeños sonidos que hacías cuando cocinabas o limpiabas. Porque sabía que estabas allí, cuando salía y te veía, cuando me llamabas para ir a cenar, cuando te acercaste para hacerme probar esa nueva receta y sonreías cuando salio bien.

Así que simplemente disfruto de esos pequeños momentos, en donde imaginaba a Furihata como su amante.

Cuando se quedó dormido en el sofá y Furihata lo cubrió con una manta y revolvió su cabello suavemente, cuando salió de la ducha sin secarse el cabello (la primera vez realmente lo había olvidado) y Furihata le pidió que se acercara para secarlo, cuando se sentaron en el balcón a tomar té, cuando Akashi volvió a casa y era recibido por Furihata con un delantal.

—Estoy de vuelta.

— ¡Bienvenido de nuevo, Akashi-san!

Cuando Furihata dijo que se iría, Akashi casi pierde el control, casi extiende su mano para evitar que Furihata se fuera.

Él no podía hacerlo. No podía obligarlo a quedarse.

Cuando Furihata se fue, el cálido hogar se volvió frío y perdió el nombre de "hogar", solo fue una fría y lujosa propiedad a la que no volvió más.

—Te amo, realmente te amo.

Entonces, en la boda de Kuroko y Kagami, vio a Furihata de nuevo, quería acercarse como un viejo amigo, aunque sus sentimientos nunca cambian, incluso con los años, pensó que estar con él por un tiempo, hablar con él, saber cómo estaba, estaría bien. Podía controlarse para disfrutar su compañía sin asustarlo.

Obviamente no pudo, su sangre hirvió cuando lo escucho hablar de citas y matrimonio con otra persona.

Lo beso y no se arrepiente de ello.

—Kouki...

Porque Furihata también lo amaba, tenía qué, porque nadie responde de esa manera un beso, si no hay por lo menos deseo... o amor.

Akashi apostó por la última opción.

Por favor, deja que sea la última opción.

— ¡También te amo!


	11. Nuestra Historia de Amor | Capítulo XI

Se casan dos años después.

Furihata y Akashi tienen treinta y cinco años cuando juran amor eterno frente a un juez, sus amigos están presentes, sus padres y algunos compañeros de trabajo, Akashi no pierde el tiempo para besar a Furihata en cuanto el juez lo dice, se aseguró que Akemi-sensei tuviera el mejor lugar para ver eso.

Furihata solo se ríe, pero le devuelve el beso con intensidad.

"¡Ah, realmente te amo!"

—Sei, déjame contarte un pequeño secreto. — Furihata alzó sus brazos y los envolvió en el cuello del pelirrojo, acercando su rostro hasta su oreja derecha, él susurro: — Yo me enamoré primero, te gane.

Akashi se ríe y eleva a su esposo para girar con él.

"¡Realmente te amo!"


	12. Nuestra Historia de Amor | Fin.

—Siempre desee que la primavera viniera... porque tenía tanto miedo del frío mundo cubierto de blanco. No hice nada más que abrazarme a mi mismo. Siempre me había mantenido acurrucado, pero ni una sola vez intente realmente mirar el invierno detenidamente. La suavidad de los copos de nieve que caen sin hacer sonido, los hermosos bosques que son tan espléndidos como una blanca flor, y si tienes a esa persona especial con quien compartirlo todo... ese blanco mundo puede ser absolutamente hermoso.

Siempre creyó que "tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos cuando estás a punto de morir" era una completa estupidez.

Pero aquí está, recordando desde la primera vez que conoció a Akashi Seijuro, hasta hace algunos instantes cuando era la persona más feliz del mundo, casado con la persona que amaba y la única que amaría hasta que su vida se agotará.

Lo que pasaría muy pronto.

La sangre se deslizó desde su frente hasta sus ojos, todo se volvió rojo. Los retorcidos metales de la limosina que los llevarían hasta el aeropuerto para tomar el vuelo de super lujo que los llevaría hasta su luna de miel, su luna de miel en...

Es cierto, se suponía que era una sorpresa y por eso Akashi no quiso decirle a donde iban a ir.

Le habría encantado, está seguro.

Si es Akashi, cualquier cosa que le dé, incluso una roca la atesoraría.

Como atesoraba el anillo de bodas que tenían a juego. Ojala no se haya dañado, debajo de todo ese metal, Furihata no puede estar seguro, él ni siquiera siente que sus dedos se muevan o su brazo.

Él no siente nada.

Las sirenas de las ambulancias se escuchan bastante lejos, la conmoción a su alrededor, el olor a gasolina y los lamentos.

Debió ser un gran accidente. No lo sabe, él estaba feliz, sosteniendo la mano de Akashi, sonriendo, tratando de adivinar cuál era su destino, Akashi diciendo "no" a cada sitio que Furihata decía, se estaba quedando sin ideas cuando de pronto...

Todo se volvió negro.

—Solía pensar que no necesitaba a nadie. Solía pensar que podía estar completamente yo solo. Trate de cerrar mis ojos para no ver cuán frío me estaba volviendo por los gélidos fragmentos de cristal, para no ver como ellos se hundieron en mi corazón y me cegaron. No tenía nada con que estar obsesionado, porque no tenía posesiones que amara. Eso era lo único que me conforto contra mi miedo por la sombría realidad. Pero... estaba solo... estaba triste y desolado se suponía que estaba completo, incluso estando solo... pero no pude serlo. Y ahora, deseo que nuestros corazones se descongelen juntos, lado a lado, encendidos y latiendo de amor y muy pronto hacernos uno.

Furihata sonrió, giró su rostro y lloró más, sus lágrimas saladas se mezclan con la sangre.

Desearía tanto poder alzar su mano y extenderla hasta tocar la mejilla pálida de su esposo, una pequeñísima parte cruel y egoísta se alegra de que su muerte fue casi instantánea, que no estuvo allí para sufrir o para verlo a él sufrir mientras ambos morían, además, incluso él era un poco vanidoso, quería que su esposo lo recordara mientras aún era hermoso y completo.

Sin embargo, había otra parte que desearía ver sus ojos una vez más, brillantes, suaves y diciendo que todo estaría bien, porque de algún modo que no conoce, saldrían de allí para disfrutar de su luna de miel, de los años que tenían por delante, muchos, muchos años para disfrutar de su compañía y de su amor.

Y si su esposo lo dijo, entonces Furihata le creería.

Pero allí solo había silencio y un cuerpo sin vida que poco a poco dejaba de emanar la calidez que Furihata amaba.

Fue cruel.

Fue muy cruel.

Le dieron la felicidad y se la arrebataron al mismo tiempo.

Le dieron amor y se lo arrebataron de la forma más cruel.

Aun así, aun así...

—Gracias por todo, Sei... te amo.

Incluso si fue por poco tiempo, Furihata disfruto todo lo que Akashi le dio, el amor, el deseo, la felicidad, los celos, el anhelo y la esperanza.

No se arrepiente de haber amado a su esposo, se arrepiente de no haber dicho nada cuando tuvo la oportunidad hace muchos años, cuando se sentó a secar el cabello de Akashi porque de nuevo, salió de la ducha sin secarlo.

O cuando se graduó, sí él hubiera dicho todo, ¿qué habría pasado? ¿estarían casados, pasando el tiempo disfrutando de un día soleado en casa en este instante? o ¿estarían muriendo de todos modos? Pero incluso si es de esa manera, incluso si estando juntos desde esa época, aun así morirían. Furihata probablemente no se arrepentiría de nada, porque amó y fue amado por la persona que amo.

¿Hay mejor dicha que esa?

No lo cree.

Porque ahora mismo, no hay mejor dicha que saber que morirá junto a su ser más amado.

—Te amo.

Si de alguna manera pudiera regresar atrás, Furihata disfrutaría cada instante, cada momento junto a Akashi, le diría sin miedo que lo amaba, lo gritaría al mundo entero, abrazaría a Akashi y le daría todos los besos que siempre quiso darle, se entregaría en cuerpo, alma y corazón, no importa si lo lastimo, no importa si lloro, simplemente abrazaría todo dentro de sí, incluso el dolor.


	13. ...

Un accidente fatal, deja a 12 personas fallecidas y 19 heridos, de los cuales nueve se encuentran graves, siendo atendidos en el hospital NewYork-Presbyteria.

El choque se registró a las 5:30 p.m. del día de hoy.

Entre los fallecidos se encontraba una pareja recién casada, con destino al aeropuerto internacional JFK en Queens, donde tomarían un vuelo con escala en Bangkok, Tailandia, siendo su destino final, las paradisíacas islas maldivas, donde la pareja tenía planeado pasar su luna de miel, sin embargo, gracias al descuido de un conductor ebrio, ellos y diez personas más no pudieron llegar a su destino.


	14. Nuestro Final Feliz.

—Pero ... hay alguien que no debería estar aquí. — A Furihata le temblaron las piernas cuando escucho la voz de Akashi específicamente dirigida hacia él, fue aún peor cuando un par de ojos heterocromáticos, lo marcaron a él, se sintió como una diana donde Akashi lanzó y acertó magistralmente cada dardo en el centro de su ser, una mirada absolutamente fría, imperturbable e, incluso podía jurar un poco molesta.

¿Molesto por qué?

¿Por qué ha venido él, cuando se supone que solo debería haber venido Kuroko?

Debe encontrar fastidioso que las cosas no se hagan como él las quiere, al menos, esa es la leve impresión que le deja... de pronto, siente que es el único en ese lugar que ha conocido a Akashi Seijuro mejor que nadie, incluso mejor que Kuroko.

Porque de alguna manera sabe lo molesto e iracundo que Akashi se siente; conocerse hoy, no estaba entre los planes del niño pelirrojo, él no espero ver a un extraño en esta reunión con sus ex compañeros de equipo, la razón era fácil de entender: Akashi Seijuro odia que sus planes den giros inesperados, porque usualmente Akashi disfruta de tener el control de la situación, una ocasión en donde, está en un terreno desconocido, además de enfurecerlo, lo agobia.

Furihata fue una variable desconocida, simple pero desconocida al final.

Furihata deja su escondite detrás de Kuroko, su espalda encorvada desaparece y siente un tirón en su pecho, se siente jodidamente familiar, es cálido pero doloroso. Y de pronto, el temblor se fue, incluso Kuroko parece sorprendido, en la medida que alguien inexpresivo como Kuroko, puede parecer sorprendido.

No tiene miedo, no puede sentir miedo, aunque quiera, si antes mantuvo su mirada al frente solo porque estaba aterrado y completamente congelado, ahora no puede quitar su mirada de los hermosos ojos heterocromáticos de esa persona al final de las escaleras.

Él quiere llorar por un sentimiento que embarga cada centímetro de su cuerpo, irónicamente se siente extrañamente aliviado de ver a Akashi Seijuro.

— Lo siento, pero ahora solo quiero hablar con mis camaradas. ¿Puedes por favor irt...? —Akashi se detiene, a una letra de completar su última oración, desde que llegó ha tenido la desagradable sensación de ya haber vivido este momento.

Lo que es completamente absurdo.

Esta es la primera vez que todos se reúnen después de Teiko.

Es la primera vez que ve a Kuroko luego de despedirse bajo las circunstancias de aquella vez, pero de algún modo recuerda a Kagami Taiga y su tenacidad, su esfuerzo y el precioso trabajo en equipo que le mostró todo lo que pudo haber perdido si continuo en el camino solitario que había elegido hace tiempo atrás.

Es la primera vez que se reunían, pero de algún modo Akashi Seijuro, siente que no es así. Porque siente que una mano invisible estruja su corazón y lo hace añicos cuando su mirada barre los rostros de sus ex compañeros de equipo; desde Aomine, Kise, Midorima hasta Murasakibara que se ha rendido con sus papas fritas solo para mirarlo desconcertadamente.

Debe ser por las lágrimas que bajan por sus mejillas.

Furihata Kouki.

Escucha el sonido de algo rompiéndose, como vidrio resquebrajando poco a poco, resistiéndose a romperse, pero al mismo tiempo hay algo que sigue golpeando desesperadamente esa barrera.

Furihata Kouki.

¿Quién es Furihata Kouki y por qué quiere desesperadamente recordarlo?

Furihata Kouki.

¿Por qué su pecho se siente cálido solo con recordar ese nombre? Cálido, completo y bien.

—...¿Sei?

Finalmente, la barrera se rompe y Akashi se ve atrapado por el hermoso tono color chocolate que, alguna vez le pareció soso, si, si no mal recuerda fue la primera vez que vio a Furihata, la palabra "común" fue simplemente acertada para describir al niño que Kuroko trajo con él a su reunión.

Sin embargo, más tarde cuando Furihata se volvió una constante en su vida, cuando noto que amaba que fuera así, fue casi natural que Akashi descubriera que las cosas que antes consideró sosas, simples o comunes, ahora le parecían maravillosas y encontró en cada uno de ellos pequeños detalles que los hizo únicos.

Descubrió que su cabello era realmente suave, brillante y muy estimulante, en las raras ocasiones en donde se le permitía tocarlo, tuvo que controlar sus ganas de pasear sus dedos entre las suaves y exquisitas hebras de cabello, quería hundir su nariz y embriagarse con el aroma del shampoo favorito del castaño.

Sus ojos y su color fueron lo que más amó, fue el único que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para notarlo, descubrió encantado que, bajo la luz adecuada, no solo hay un color avellana en los ojos de Furihata, en el borde hay un tono marrón rojizo y hay pequeñas motas de color dorado en ellos.

Él amaba eso.

Amaba todo de Furihata.

Aunque le tomó bastante tiempo darse cuenta, aún más, poder hacer algo para tenerlo a su lado.

—Sei, déjame contarte un pequeño secreto. Yo me enamoré primero, te gané. 

—¿Kouki? ¿Cómo...? — Mirando alrededor, se da cuenta que esto no es Nueva York, no es el aeropuerto a donde se dirigen y tampoco es el destino al que tenía planeado llevar a su esposo de luna de miel.

Es Japón, durante la ceremonia de apertura de la Winter Cup, durante su primer año de preparatoria.

Los rostros ingenuos y aun jóvenes, los uniformes de sus amigos, el suyo y el que llevan puestos Kuroko, Kagami (que había llegado hace un tiempo, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de presentarse) y Furihata.

Número 12.

Es tan nostálgico.

Furihata rompe en llanto y se desploma en el piso de concreto, Kuroko y Kagami lo sostienen, igual o más consternados que Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara o Midorima, porque ambos conocen al castaño, no es el tipo de persona que simplemente comienza a llorar, especialmente no de la forma en que lo hace.

Desgarradora y dolorosa.

Kuroko no sabe qué hacer, ¿debería llamar a la entrenadora? Su mirada viaja inmediatamente a su ex capitán, mirándolo acusadoramente, Furihata había estado bien antes de que Akashi llegara y lo asustara.

—¿Furi, que te sucede? — Kagami colocó su mano tan familiarmente en el hombro de Furihata, no era bueno consolando a las personas, sin embargo, la forma en que su pequeño amigo lloraba hizo que le doliera el corazón, solo quería que parara o comenzara a llorar él.

—Está bien... no tengas miedo, Furihata-kun.

—Oye, Akashi ¿Qué...? — Midorima se vio interrumpido por su propia sorpresa cuando, pasando a su lado Akashi avanzó rápidamente, sin embargo, no fue eso lo que lo dejó sin palabras.

Ni siquiera fue la forma en que Akashi apartó a Kagami y Kuroko, para después envolver cariñosamente en un fuerte abrazo, al niño que Aomine había denominado la "niñera" de Kuroko.

Furihata miró directamente a los ojos a Akashi, fue un hábito que desarrolló durante los últimos dos años, siempre que se sintió triste, desanimado o simplemente quiere relajarse, los ojos rojos de Akashi, que parecían ser una estrepitosa fogata ardiendo en medio del invierno, calentando su corazón.

Se sentía realmente bien, sentirse plenamente amado, deseado y protegido por la persona que amaba. 

Por eso, cuando perdió esto, incluso si fue por un breve instante, se sintió completamente desarmado.

—¿Qué está pasando Sei? —Furihata se las arregló para poder hablar, aún entre sollozos.

Akashi se inclinó para besar dulcemente la cabeza de Furihata.

—¿Akashi-kun qué...? — Kuroko retrocedió un paso y cerró la boca, los ojos rojos de Akashi brillaron con intensidad cuando lo miró, incluso Kagami sintio un escalofrio en su columna vertebral y eso que, ni siquiera era a él a quien miraban.

Ciertamente agradeció eso.

Felizmente, piensa Akashi, Kagami no obtuvo ningún trauma esta vez.

No puede decir nada de Kuroko y los otros.

No le importa, no es su problema como Aomine lo mira arrugando su nariz, quizás ahora le parezca asqueroso o quizás solo sea abrumador, sin embargo, Aomine descubrirá por sí mismo que amar a otro hombre es tan normal como amar los senos de Mai-chan, aunque el pobre Sakurai se pondrá pálido cada vez que Aomine haga esta comparación.

Es lo mismo para Murasakibara, Midorima, Kise y Kuroko. Ninguno entiende, pero lo harán de la mano de las personas que menos y más se lo esperan.

Así le sucedió a él, descubrió el amor, el dolor, los celos, la tristeza y la felicidad, todo con un solo hombre, con el único hombre que pudo enseñarle todo eso.

Con Furihata, su esposo...

—Moriste, frente a mis ojos y no pude hacer nada, tenía tanto miedo.

—Está bien Kouki. Estoy a salvo, estás a salvo y me asegurare de que sea así para siempre... Te lo prometo. — Akashi sostuvo el rostro de su esposo entre sus manos, él no recuerda mucho de lo que sucedió, solo queda la sensación del dolor, del olor a sangre y de un solo pensamiento antes de cerrar los ojos: Kouki.

Fue, su esposo y la furia pura recorrer cada esquina, cada milímetro de su cuerpo, porque no estaría allí para su esposo, porque perdió invaluables años siendo un completo idiota, perdido por el miedo ¿Cuándo y por qué un Akashi fue vencido por el miedo? Antes de él, nunca.

Él pudo tener más mañanas perfectas, despertando con el amor de su vida acurrucado en su pecho, pudo tener más besos, más abrazos, más "te amo" dichos con una dulce voz o con una voz perdida en el placer, cualquiera de las dos, Akashi las adoraba.

Aun así, Akashi fue inmensamente feliz, los últimos dos años de su vida, el momento exacto en que Furihata y él unieron sus vidas para siempre, fue por ese momento que Akashi Seijuro nació, solo fue por ese breve instante de alegría infinita.

Pero definitivamente, si Akashi tuviera otra oportunidad...

—Te amo. — Dijo Akashi limpiando las lágrimas del castaño, sonriendo suavemente.

Si Akashi tuviera una oportunidad, sin importar qué, volvería a los brazos de Furihata, volvería a su dulce y cálido hogar llamado Furihata Kouki.

No, espera fue Akashi Kouki, después de la boda.

—También te amo, Sei.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —Finalmente, Aomine explotó.

Y con él, todos los demás.

—¿Akashi qué diablos pasa aquí? — Ese fue Midorima, con las mejillas completamente rojas, casi ganando en intensidad al sonrojo en las mejillas de Furihata.

Eso no puede ser así.

Akashi entonces, dejo un beso en los labios húmedos de Furihata, corto, adorable e inocente.

—¡Akashicchi! — Kise nunca fue de muchas palabras.

—¡Su cara parece una paleta de cereza! —Akashi inmediatamente escondió el rostro de Furihata en su pecho, odiaría tener que utilizar las tijeras de Midorima en Murasakibara esta vez, solo porque el gigante tuvo curiosidad por averiguar si sabía tan bien como se veía.

La respuesta es sí, pero él no necesita saberlo.

—Oye, ¿Qué le haces a Furi?

—Akashi-kun, ¿dejarías ir a mi compañero de equipo?

Akashi se ríe, una risa que sorprende a todos, es tan ligera y natural.

Es tan fácil actuar como un niño caprichoso, cuando en realidad tiene treinta y cinco años de edad.

Él toma la mano de Furihata y corre. Furihata la sostiene con fuerza y corre a su lado, ambos dejan atrás un mar de gritos, algunos reproches y reclamos.

Se miran y sonríen.

Furihata hace un sonido "¡Ah!"

—¿Qué? — Akashi pregunto.

—¿Finalmente, a donde estabas planeando llevarnos para nuestra luna de miel?

Akashi es presa de la sorpresa momentánea, pero se reorganiza de inmediato.

Él sonrió, tan dulcemente, como un niño inocente, pero Furihata reconoce esa sonrisa, no es para nada inocente.

—Lo sabrás cuando termine la Winter Cup, te llevaré ahí. — Akashi se detiene.

—¿Por qué? — Furihata también se detiene, sonriendo suavemente.

Sinceramente no sabe qué sucedió, él simplemente va a tomar cualquier oportunidad para sujetar esta mano y no dejarla ir, nunca.

Akashi se acercó suavemente hasta su oído derecho, todo su cuerpo se estremeció son solo su aroma, una colonia cara que a Furihata le fascinaba, casi cerró sus ojos para inhalar profundamente.

—Creo que sería más romántico perder la virginidad en una isla paradisiaca que en el asiento trasero de un AUDI de lujo.

El rostro de Furihata se encendió, cubriendo su rostro con su mano libre, porque Akashi no le permitió soltar la otra.

El Akashi de treinta y cinco años fue más pervertido y desinhibido que el Akashi formal y sutil de dieciséis años, que solo tenía en mente ganar, ganar y ganar.

—Además, tengo dieciséis ahora, bastante resistencia y estamina... si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Combínalos y será la perdición de Furihata.


End file.
